Namaste
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Zexion is in love with his yoga instructor. One day he goes to class to see that there is a substitute instructor, will this new comer help him get over his unrequitted love? Dexion. Lemon. Oneshot.


Namaste

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This story is dedicated to two people this time (can I do that? I am anyway, lol). First up is my awesome yoga instructor, MisCris. She gave me so many pointers and ideas for this story. Secondly, to my Pahoyhoy (who didn't see that one, lol), as I believe this might be the last story that I post before your little bundle of joy comes and makes you a mama! I love and miss you so much! Story onwards!<p>

Also, this is a semi rough draft of this story, meaning that it has only been self-edited. I had some issues with my computer not liking me and deleting most of it so I wanted to post it before I lost it again!

* * *

><p>Stifling a yawn, the young man of slate grey hair pulled his car into a parking spot. He had been up far into the night working on his master thesis and hadn't gotten to bed until nearly 3am. How he had managed to drag himself out of bed to make it this 8am class had been beyond him. As he put his car in park, another yawn tried to escape him. Reaching down, he drained the last of his bought coffee despite the fact that the last mouthful was cold. What he wouldn't have given for another couple of hours of sleep.<p>

"Zexion!" the loud cry of his name caused Zexion to jump visibly, and the accompanying thump on his window made the over tired man to look up at the driver's side with a glare. There, with her hands pressed against his window was Naminé, a broad smile on her face. Rolling his eyes at the obvious overabundance of energy that the blonde girl hand, the slate haired man silently cursed the fact that he continued to come to this class, especially when he was this over tired. Flipping off the ignition, Zexion paid no attention at all to the blonde girl as he got out of the car, reaching into the back seat and grabbing his gym bag. "Good morning, Zexion!" Naminé said cheerily.

Zexion just raised a single eyebrow, wordlessly telling her that he wasn't to the stage of speaking yet this morning, earning a laugh from her.

"Late night, Zex?" a male voice sounded, and with a quick glace behind him, the slate haired man saw his cousin Riku approaching him, the taller man's arm wrapped tightly around the shoulders of a girl of dark auburn hair. Riku and Kairi had been together for nearly three years now, yet they still acted like they were in that nauseatingly sweet stage of their relationship. Though, with their wedding happening in less than six months' time, it was sort of expected for them to still be acting all moonstruck with one another.

Zexion just nodded to his cousin's question, shifting his bag higher on his shoulder as the four of them began to walk towards the gym entrance. They were easily some of the only people in the facility at this hour. 8 am, Saturday and a gym weren't necessarily the best combination.

"We'll meet the two of your in the yoga studio, alright?" Riku said, giving Kairi a quick kiss, nodding towards the locker rooms.

"Okay. We'll be there in a few minutes," Kairi smiled, hooking arms with Naminé as they made their way towards the ladies changing rooms, giggling all the way about something.

Feeling as if he was in a bit of a daze, Zexion silently followed Riku, setting his bag down on the floor when they came to their rented lockers. Neither man felt the need to speak as they changed into their gym wear quickly. After locking the rest of their things in their lockers, both men grabbed their yoga mats and headed off to the studio. As usual, they had beaten the girls here and were also the first ones in. with no one else here yet, they laid out their mats in their preferred spots and began stretching.

After only a few minutes, Kairi and Naminé came in, still laughing together at something, coming over to spread their mats alongside the boys'.

"So, I guess that Marluxia isn't going to be teaching the class today," Naminé said with an almost wicked grin as she smoothed out her dark purple mat next to Zexion's. "One of the girls told us when we were in the locker room."

"What?" Zexion exclaimed with a groan, his cobalt eyes going wide. Marluxia was pretty much the only reason why he took this early yoga class. If he had known that he wasn't going to be here today, Zexion would have come to the late afternoon class instead and slept in a little longer…

"Ooh! He talks!" Kairi giggled from the other side of Riku. Even his silver haired cousin let out a few chuckles at his cousin's expense.

Naminé continued to laugh as well. "I guess that he and Larxene have gone off on yet another honeymoon. How many does that make now in the last year since they got married? Four?"

Rolling his eyes in an attempt to stop the conversation before it even started, Zexion just began to do some warm up poses. Marluxia: the source of most, if not all of Zexion's sexual frustration. The pink haired man had been teaching this class for the entire 2 years that Zexion had been coming, and was the only reason he came to these early morning classes even though he really wasn't a morning person. From the moment that Zexion had laid eyes on the yoga instructor, he had fallen for him and fell hard. Marluxia was tall, lean and had clear blue eyes the colour of sparkling periwinkles, but his only fault was that he was straight as an arrow, despite his slightly flamboyant nature. Zexion was not straight, nor was he female, so it left him hopelessly in love with a man he could never have. Despite knowing that Marluxia was now married to a blonde woman named Larxene, who was the epitome of spoiled rich bitch who was surprisingly nicer than she seemed, Zexion continued to come to this yoga class, if just to fantasize and look at Marluxia in the figure revealing yoga clothing he wore. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep that small glimmer of hope alive inside Zexion. Everyone kept telling Zexion to give up and move on, but the slate haired man couldn't bring himself to do it. So he contented himself by continuing to take Marluxia's yoga class if only to watch the discreetly.

Noticing the expression on his cousin's face, Riku decided to help him out a little by changing the subject. "So where's Roxas this morning, Nams?" he asked as he pulled his long silver hair into a ponytail.

Naminé just smiled at the mention of her boyfriend of six years, "He worked the graveyard shift last night, so he's still asleep. Then I guess he's going out with Sora and Axel for a bit."

"I can't believe that Sora and Axel got back together already," Kairi laughed. "I mean, I thought that they were taking a break because they thought that they were moving too fast. That lasted what, a whole two weeks? I don't know why they won't just admit that finally getting together was the best thing they could have ever done."

Deciding to tune out the gossip about their friend's love lives, Zexion focused on his stretches. Hearing that he was once again the only one in their group that was single was slightly depressing. It had been almost three years since he and Lexaeus broke up, and although most of the time, he filled the time with his schooling, often the slate haired man felt lonely.

"Oh my gosh! Demyx?" Naminé said, suddenly sitting up board straight on her mat. The other three looked up at the newcomer that was walking through the door, a rainbow coloured yoga mat under his arm. He was tall with dirty blond hair that looked like he hadn't bothered to brush it this morning, leaving most of it sticking up on top while some fell flat in the back. Bright green eyes were sparkling with a bright smile that he also wore plastered on his lips.

"Nami? I didn't know you took this class!" He said, coming to stand in front of their small group. As soon as he did, Naminé jumped up and gave him a tight hug, kissing him loudly on the cheek. He returned the hug eagerly before placing his own kiss on the smaller girl's head.

She just grinned broadly, "Yeah, we've been coming for about two years now. When did you get back in town?"

Demyx let out an almost musical laugh, "I just got back last month. I was planning on calling you this afternoon actually. I'm so glad to see you again! So, who is everyone?" the blond man asked, looking down at the other three with his arms still wrapped tightly around her shoulder.

"Oh, right. Them," she winked, "Everyone, this is Demyx, he's my cousin. We basically grew up together. Demy, this is everyone. You remember Kairi. This is her fiancé Riku, and Riku's cousin Zexion." As she spoke, the blonde girl pointed to each of her friends in turn. When she got to Zexion, she had a mischievous light in her eyes, an idea and a plan formulating in her mind instantly.

Zexion looked up to meet the emerald green gaze of Demyx and at once, found himself mesmerized. He had never before laid eyes on someone so beautiful in his entire life. A stirring sensation suddenly appeared in the pit of his stomach, fluttering up his chest and seizing his vocal cords. Blue eyes scanned the taller man who stood so close to him, and nothing that he saw was making that feeling go away. Demyx was lean, but the black yoga pants he wore clung to his long legs, easily showing the firm muscles. A blush suddenly erupted on Zexion's face as he attempted to avoid looking at the front of the blond's pants with no success. Though he wasn't disappointed with what he saw, that was for sure. Continuing to move his gaze upwards, the slate haired man swallowed hard at the lump in his throat at the sight of Demyx's muscled arms that were shown off by a soft green tank top.

"Nice to meet you all!" he said cheerfully, proving that morning alertness must run in Naminé's bloodline.

Out of the corner of his aqua eyes, Riku noticed his cousin's appearance to this new man and decided then and there to do something about it. Zexion had been hung up on the unobtainable Marluxia for far too long now, and it was high time that he intervened. There was absolutely no reason that Zexion couldn't pursue this newcomer, provided that Demyx was into guys.

"So, why are you taking this class Demy? I thought that you had your yoga instructor's courses all done now." Naminé began to braid her long honey coloured locks, ignoring everyone but her cousin, though she saw Riku trying to catch her eye. When she looked over towards the silver haired man, there was no missing that Zexion's gaze was transfixed on the blond instructor.

'_Is Demyx into guys?'_ Riku mouthed at her and instantly they knew that they were on the same track of mind. He only received a mischievous grin from her, not really a solid answer.

"Oh, I'm not taking this class," Demyx laughed, "I'm teaching it. I've known Marluxia for a couple of years now and he offered me this class while he's gone for the next couple of weeks. He actually was one of my instructors that helped me get my certification."

Naminé just grinned as the plan she had come up with began to fall into place. "That's awesome!" She exclaimed, genuinely excited to see her cousin again after so long. "So, we totally need to get together after class and catch up! I haven't seen you since the holidays and you can only say so much through texts and emails. So, are you and Xigbar still together? You seemed to be pretty that you two finally got together." Though she was curious for her own knowledge, he particular questions held a dual purpose.

Sighing, Demyx walked up to the front of the studio and dropped his things off there. "No. That went sour almost as fast as it started. Mutual break up though. He just isn't into guys enough to stay with one too long. He just likes to chase cute asses until he can have them, sleeps with them for a while, then he gets bored. Last time I heard, he was chasing after a girl named Tifa."

Zexion felt his eyes go wide listening to the jovial voice. Had he just heard right? Had Demyx really just admitted to dating guys? No, it couldn't be. There was no way that this unbelievably hot guy was really gay. That would be just far too convenient. Mutedly he could hear Kairi and Naminé still talking to the blond instructor, but other than that, he paid absolutely no attention to anything else going on around him, losing himself in a zone as he tried to rationalize the instant attraction that he felt for a man that he had just met and knew absolutely nothing about.

Riku could easily notice the trance his cousin had fallen into and smirked to himself. This might be a lot easier than he thought. Obviously Zexion was feeling the pull of attraction towards Demyx, and if he wasn't mistaken, Riku noticed that the blond man's gaze fell onto his cousin more often than not, a surprising light ghosting in those green eyes. Now he only needed to get Naminé alone to learn exactly what the plan, because he knew that she must have one, was. She really had a knack for matchmaking. It was because of her that he and Kairi had gotten together and recently engaged. Even Axel and Sora had to thank the blond girl for getting them together despite the fact that they had known each other for their entire lives due to the fact that Axel was Roxas' best friend since elementary school and Sora was Roxas' twin brother. If Naminé thought that Zexion and Demyx would be good for one another, she was probably right.

Eventually Demyx left their little group as the few other people coherent enough to make it to a class this early entered the room and began to set up. As soon as the blond instructor left them, Zexion broke out of his trance to see Riku smirking at them.

"Seeing something interesting that you like, Zex?" Riku whispered with an almost sinister smirk.

Zexion just blushed, looking away from his cousin, not wanting to deal with Riku and his airs of superiority at the moment. So what if he thought that Demyx was hot? And that Demyx was gay? It didn't automatically mean that they were going to fall into bed together. After all, who said anything about a bed being necessarily involved? Sex could happen anywhere. At the train of thought, Zexion felt the burn on his cheeks intensify and that drew a chuckle from Riku. "Shut up," grumbled the slate haired man.

Before Riku had a chance to respond, Demyx stood up at the front of the class, clapping his hands in front of him, "Good morning everyone! I'm Demyx, and I'll be taking over Marly's class for the next couple of weeks while he's away. He'd told me that this is a fairly advanced class, so I thought that we could start off with some gentle warm ups, then our sun salutations, then maybe move on to some twists."

The dull drone of voices mumbling agreement proved that Zexion wasn't the only non-morning person in the crowd of seven. Demyx ignored the slightly sleepy tone of everyone and just went over and pressed play on the small stereo system in the corner, filling the room with the serene sound of gentle music.

"Alright everyone, let's start in mountain pose," Demyx said, putting his hands in pray position. There was no sound in the room other than the tranquil music and the instructions of which position they were to move into next.

Zexion found that he was barely able to concentrate on what pose he was supposed to be moving into. He was spending too much time watching the lean and limber body moving so fluidly from one pose into the next. The slate haired man found the tones of Demyx's voice so musical and hypnotizing that he longed to hear it saying words and making other noises. The tightening in his stomach was only growing worse as they moved through the salutations, and Zexion wasn't sure how he would manage if the instructor would fixate his attention on just him.

"And now we'll come back into prayer position. How's everyone doing?" Demyx said, breaking the trance like state of the entire class. He got a few more eager responses as the class began to wake up a little more. "Now, before we move onto twists, would you guys like to do some balances?" he asked, hearing some affirmative answers. "We'll start in standing then. Lift your left leg. Good. Now extend. Back. Out to the side, and just watch that you don't dig your heel into your knee. Now cross over and bow, alright, and back down to standing. Let's move onto the right side." They followed through and for the first time, Zexion found himself able to balance perfectly though the entire motion as long as he remained focused on Demyx's voice. But as soon as he thought of that, his mind began to race, and he knew that the temporary control was lost.

"If we move into Dancer, does anyone need to use a strap?" A few people nodded and then Demyx began to hand out rolled up straps to the people who asked for them.

Zexion blushed once again as his fingers brushed against Demyx's as he accepted the bright blue strap from the blond man. And though he may have been imagining things, Zexion could have sworn that he saw a light smile appear on the instructor's face when they touched. No, that couldn't be. His imagination was just playing tricks on him.

After a few minutes, Demyx returned to the front of the class, his ever present grin still on his lips. "Alright, we'll start with the right leg this time. Those of you using the straps, make sure to wrap it firmly around the front of your foot. Make sure to keep your knee in line with your body. Extend your arm, yes, that's it. I'm going to come around and check your forms. Try and bring your back legs up a little further, but don't strain yourself. And don't bend too far forward."

Trying to keep his pose form proper, the slate haired man found even the simplest movements slightly more difficult than usual. He knew that he had been able to do Dancer before without the strap, but with how unpredictable each pose before had been, he didn't want to take any chances. Though he was concentrating holding the pose as best he could, Zexion's attention was on the man wondering through the classroom.

"You could probably get better attention from him if you didn't just stare at him. Try saying something," Riku muttered with a chuckle. Zexion could only send a glare as he watched his cousin lift his leg up about to his shoulder, remaining perfectly upright as he did so. Damn show off.

Before he could find it in him to reply with a snide remark, the slate haired man was painfully aware of a presence right next to him.

"Zexion isn't it?" the musical voice said, causing him to almost lose his balance and fall over.

"Y-yeah," he answered in a slightly hushed voice in order to mask his nerves.

Suddenly a set of warm hands were placed against his elevated leg. Zexion could swear that they were burning holes right through his pants and scorching onto his legs.

"Careful about how you do this. Your knee is going out to the side too much. Try to bring it in a little more or else you may hurt your hips," Demyx said, pushing Zexion's leg in a little bit. Each second that the blond touched his body, the slate haired man felt like he would melt. He hadn't felt like this around anyone else in his entire life. No one had ever been able to pull a reaction like this from him. And he didn't even know this man! "Hold on a sec," Demyx said, removing his hand from Zexion's leg.

The loss of contact broke Zexion out of his trance, and lowering his leg, he turned to face the blond, unable to look away from the intense aqua eyes that were bearing into him. "Yes?" he said, prating that his voice was steady.

"I think you might do better without the strap," Demyx said with a grin. "Why don't you try it for me?"

Zexion could swear that he heard a chuckle from next to him and promised himself that he would get revenge on his cousin very soon. Under the unnerving and watchful eye of the instructor, he moved back into the pose, this time without using the bright blue strap.

"That looks so much better, Zexion!" Demyx exclaimed with a grin. "See how that keeps your hip and leg in better alignment? Keep up the good work!" with that said, the blond moved on to the next student, leaving Zexion there. With a sigh, the slate haired man released the pose, coming to stand on both feet again.

"You know, I almost decided to 'fall' and bump into you so that you'd crash into him," Riku smirked as he moved onto the other leg.

Zexion's response was to snort. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he lifted his other leg up as well.

"Sure," laughed the silver haired man," I still think that you should just go for it."

Rolling his eyes, Zexion turned away and said, "Whatever."

Ignoring his cousin and everyone else around him, Zexion continued through the routine, aware of only the melodious sound of Demyx's voice. Before he knew it however, Demyx finished going through the different twists and was instructing them all to move onto their backs for relaxation.

The instructor went to the front of the room, turning off the lights and turning on a cd of ocean sounds. "Now, imagine yourself on a nice warm beach, relaxing to the sounds of the waves on the warm sands. The warmth coming from below you and hitting you from above," he said, his voice barely above a whisper as he continued to wander between the mats, keeping a sharp and trained eye open for any looks of pain on any of the student's relaxing faces. He wanted to make sure no one pushed themselves too far.

The slate haired man found it hard to just lay there, especially because he could easily feel the emerald gaze passing over him several times. How on earth would he be able to relax during that? His body may have been relaxing, but his mind was racing. Did he take Riku's advice and just go for it? Or should he resign himself to the fact that Demyx probably wouldn't be interested in him anyway. Why would Zexion set himself up for rejection? Honestly he didn't think he could take any more of that. So as they continued to listen to the calming words that Demyx recited, Zexion found himself unable to relax at all.

"Now, slowly roll onto one side and then into a sitting position," Demyx said in a hushed tone, signalling the end of their relaxation period. As Zexion moved to his seated position, he noticed that no few people had taken their sweet old time to move out of their relaxing state. Obviously he had not been the only one fully entranced by the musical quality of the instructor's voice, though he doubted that anyone else had been captured for the same reasons as he had been. Once everyone had come back into a sitting position, Demyx turned to each of them in turn with his hands steeped in front of his chest and bowed, repeating 'Namaste' to every student in turn. When he reached Zexion, the slate haired man swore he could have seen a flash of something appear in the blond's eyes that disappeared almost as fast as it had appeared.

Bowing slightly, Demyx left his gaze locked with Zexion's as he smiled gently, "Namaste."

"Namaste," Zexion repeated, mirroring the blond's movements. He felt as if the word had triggered a wave of tremors that passed through his body. They only lasted a scant second before Demyx moved onto the next student, unknowingly leaving Zexion a quivering mess inside.

"Thank you everyone for an awesome class. I'll be teaching this class for the next three weeks while Marluxia is away. See you all next week!" At those words, the entire class broke into chatter among themselves as they all began to pack up their mats and belongings.

"So, are you still missing Marluxia, Zexy?" Naminé grinned as she began to roll her own purple mat up.

"Who?" Zexion questioned before he really heard the question.

"Oh my goodness! Could it be that Zexion is finally over the regretfully straight Marluxia he has been in love with for two years?" Kairi exclaimed dramatically as her own pink mat was slid into its carrying case.

"Shut up," Zexion growled, hoping to suppress the blush he knew that was forming on his cheeks, but from the way that the girls were giggling, he knew that he had failed.

"Lay off him for a bit." Salvation came from an unexpected source in Riku. There had to be some sort of ulterior motive there. Raising a single eyebrow, Zexion had to wonder what his cousin's angle was for this. "Let him think on it for a day or two, then you two can tease him all you want." There it was.

"Party pooper," Kairi giggled, sticking her tongue out at her fiancé who just smirked and shrugged.

"Anyway, we're going to grab some breakfast. Did you want to join us, Zex?" Naminé said with a smile as they all walked out of the studio. Unfortunately, Demyx seemed to have slipped out as they all were rolling up their mats, so Zexion hadn't been able to get one final look at the hot blond instructor. He'd definitely make sure he'd be here next Saturday though.

"No thanks. I'm going to go run on the treadmills, then I need to get home and work on my thesis some more," Zexion said, politely declining the invitation. After all, breakfast with these guys would most likely turn into a major teasing session with Zexion as the subject of all the teasing. What he needed was some time to sort out his thoughts. And a good run should be able to do just that.

"Okay then, I'll see you on Monday, Zex," Naminé said, giving him a quick one armed hug. As she pulled him in close, she held him there for a moment in order to whisper, "For once, listen to Riku," into his ear.

Pulling back in confusion, Zexion watched as the girls walked off to the girl's locker room. Without a word, Zexion then headed towards his, oblivious of where Riku was, and honestly not much caring. Opening his locker, the slate haired man placed his yoga mat in it before digging out a pair of socks and running sneakers from his gym bag. After he got his shoes on, he reached in and grabbed his iPod as well and in a matter of seconds, he was on his way towards the treadmills, not acknowledging Riku at all.

.

.  
>.<p>

After a nice hour long run, Zexion was no closer to sorting his thoughts out. He knew that he was seriously attracted to Demyx, but he was no closer to deciding on if he would make a move or not. He was lonely and ready for another relationship again, but was Demyx the man he wanted to try that with? He knew nothing of the man except he taught yoga, he was Naminé's cousin and he was the most attractive man that Zexion had ever laid eyes on. If he could handle the constant teasing, Zexion would have considered asking Naminé about the blond man, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to deal with her always bugging him and harassing him about it. Hell, he could barely tolerate her now when she wasn't teasing him.

Pushing his hair back behind his ear, Zexion approached his locker once again. How he wished that there was a simple solution to all of this. With a sigh, the slate haired man deposited his iPod and sneakers back into his locker, pulling out a fluffy towel and small bag containing a few bathroom necessities. If anything was for certain, it was that there was no way he could face Demyx with how he smelled right now. An hour of yoga, an hour run and the fact that Zexion had barely stayed under the warm spray of his shower at home this morning for five minutes all combined to make him fairly offensive to anyone's sense of smell. Ignoring everyone else in the locker room, Zexion went into the showers, taking the stall right at the very end.

He did however spend a little extra time under the hot water, not his usual just enough to wash the sweat away and relax his muscles after two hours of working out. It was almost as if he wanted to stay in the shower, like he was able to wash away all of his cares and problems. He really had no idea what to do about his attraction to Demyx, if he should pursue it or just let it go. It just wasn't easy to ignore such an intense attraction though. But he did know that the blond was into guys, Zexion still doubted that he would be Demyx's type. How could someone like the blond be attracted to someone like him? It just wasn't something that happened. Eventually, the slate haired man turned off the water, deciding to take his thoughts home for now. He wasn't any closer to a solution. He'd at least have a week to think things over before having to confront the blond again.

Reaching outside of the curtain, the slate haired man grabbed the thick grey towel he had left on a hook and wrapped it around his hips. Making his way out of the stall, Zexion paid little attention to anything going on around him, and as a result of that, almost ran into someone. Startled, the slate haired man jumped back, dropping his dirty clothes and shower bag, letting out a slightly unmanly noise. It was all he could do to grab onto the towel around his hips to prevent it from falling to the floor and making the situation all that much more embarrassing.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" the other person exclaimed, trying to hold his own towel up.

The sound of the other person's voice caused Zexion to freeze, afraid to look up. He knew exactly who that voice belonged to, and honestly, if he was here in the shower area, the slate haired man wasn't sure if he wanted to see the blond instructor like this. Not after what exactly had been running through his head during his own recent shower. "It's alright," muttered Zexion.

"Oh, Zexion! I didn't realize that you hung around after the class. I saw Nami and the others leaving and figured you would have gone with them," Demyx said in his always cheerful voice, sending a chill through the shorter man.

Taking in a breath of preparation, Zexion lifted his gaze to look at the blond instructor. Demyx had nothing on but a dark blue towel covered in multi-coloured fish, and where it would have looked childish on anyone else, it looked completely normal around Demyx's waist. Zexion found his eyes drawn to the tanned expanse of the blond's chest. He couldn't resist the small gasp that escaped him at the sight of Demyx shirtless. He had very lean, but defined muscled that were easily visible along his arms, chest and stomach that just cried out for someone to kiss. Those thoughts, along with so many other factors forced the smaller man to stand rigid as his thoughts took on a physical manifestation in the form of a pooling heat that was gathering deep below his groin and extending along his cock.

There was no way that Zexion would be able to stay here with him like this!

Swallowing down his arousal and nerves, the slate haired man reached down to gather up his fallen possessions, never once taking his eyes off the blond in front of him, despite wanting to. "Ah, no, I decided to go for a run afterwards."

"Oh," Demyx replied with a smile, bending down to help gather the discarded items. For several seconds that seemed to last for eternity, neither man said anything, both painfully aware of how little clothing they had on. The blond was the first to break the silence, a mischievous glint in his sea green eyes. "So, Naminé tells me that you're gay and single."

At the words, Zexion dropped all of the items that he had gathered back to the floor as his face began to burn with the deepest scarlet flush he had ever felt. "Ah…um, well, yeah. I am." Oh, he was going to kill that girl! And there was no way that he would be merciful or relentless about it!

If possible, Demyx broke into a wider smile than ever before as he began to play with the cuff of the Zexion's black workout pants that he still held. "That's fantastic!"

The response was able to break the shorter man out of his embarrassment fuelled daze. "It is?" he asked, silently cursing his lips for betraying him and continuing to speak even though he wanted to remain quiet. For some reason, Zexion looked up at the blond curiously, a mistake on his part.

The playful smile was now gone from Demyx's face, now replaced by an almost seductive smirk. "It means that I might actually have a chance with you," he said, even his voice transforming from the jovial innocence to erotic, pure and simple. "Don't think that I didn't notice just how much you were staring at me during class, watching my every move."

Zexion didn't bother picking up his clothes this time, just continued to kneel there in only a towel, staring at Demyx in complete disbelief. "Y-y-you did?" he stuttered.

"Yup," the blond grinned, "Not that I minded. It was so hard not to focus on just you for the entire class." His voice had gotten progressively quieter, sending another wave straight down and out to the tip of Zexion's rapidly hardening penis. How was it that one man knew exactly what to say to him? Before he had a chance to really absorb anything, the slate haired man felt a warm hand press against his cheek. Demyx was cupping one side of his face, gently caressing his cheekbone with a thumb. Zexion could barely contain a soft moan that attempted to escape him. Though he didn't try and restrain himself from leaning into the heated touch.

"Why?" Zexion murmured, reaching one hand up to wrap around Demyx's wrist, holding it to his face just a little longer. After so long, he was desperately craving the physical touch that Demyx was providing right now. "Why me?"

Aqua green eyes met cobalt blue and locked together, both men staring at the other; completely unaware of anything else that was going on around them. If there was anyone else in the shower room, they didn't see or hear them. And if they walked pass the two men on the floor, no one stopped to talk to them or ask them to move.

"Because I think you're hot. I want to get to know you as a friend, and hopefully, maybe a little more than friends too," Demyx whispered, his musical voice taking on a husky tone. The words sent another wave of excitement up and down Zexion's spine. There was no reason for him to argue with reasoning like that.

Finished with talking, the slate haired man moved in eagerly to press his lips against the taller mans, earning a startled squeak from him. Demyx's surprise didn't last long as he soon began to melt into the kiss. They moved together slowly, each man gently moving their lips against the others, wanting to make it last. Zexion felt his eyes closing as the fingers against his face began to massage his cheek in small circles. Though the kiss last only for a few seconds, as both men pulled away, they felt the obvious chemistry that flowed between them.

Demyx offered a small smile, but the smaller man just continued to stare at him like he was in a trance. The blond let out a single chuckle as his fingers began play with the damp strands of Zexion's hair. That was enough to break the smaller man out of his trance and very briefly, Demyx saw a flash of carnal hunger appear behind dark blue eyes. It was gone in an instant, but he had definitely seen it there. That seemed to be the breaking point for both men. Together, they moved in towards the other, arms moving to wrap around one another as their lips pressed together once again. This time there was no gentleness in their kiss, just unbridled lust. Lips parted eagerly this time, allowing tongues to snake out in order to taste each other.

Zexion found himself lost in the motions of the kiss, as he tongue moved along and stroked Demyx's, receiving the same attention from the blond. They licked along the inside of each other's mouths, eager to explore every inch of the inside of their new partner's mouth. Each movement that either of them made sent a new and pleasure filled sensation through both men. The slate haired man was instantly addicted to the flavour that he tasted on the taller man's tongue. It reminded him of chocolate covered strawberries. It was going to be dangerous, kissing Demyx, because he doubted that he would ever want to come up for air. As they continued to kiss in the middle of the shower floor, Zexion pulled the blond closer, until they were pressed chest to chest. The touch of skin on skin was the first of that kind of contact that the smaller man had felt in three long years, and it lit a fire deep within his body.

Unable to form any words due to his mouth being otherwise occupied, Zexion could only moan deeply, the sound eagerly being swallowed by the other man as his tongue continued to rub along the others. Feeling Demyx tighten his hold on him, the smaller man allowed another moan to escape him as a warm hand snaked up to cup the back of his neck, tangling in the still wet strands of his hair, pushing him deeper into the kiss. Zexion could hardly believe that this was actually happening. The chills that continuously travelled up and down his spine were something that he had never experienced before, and especially never just from a kiss. Demyx was just something that he had never expected. The blond had him ensnared, and not only was Zexion completely fine with that, he wanted it. The only thing was that the slate haired man was painfully aware of the lack of sexual gratification that he had gotten over the past three years and because of that, his nerves and hormones were already supercharged and hypersensitive. He was also fully aware of the fact that he was only wearing a towel, which would hide very little in a few moments.

Demyx was feeling the beginning of arousal stirring in the pit of his own stomach just as easily. He knew from the moment that his lips had touched Zexion's that the slate haired man would be putty in his hands and would probably go along with anything that Demyx would want to do. The blond knew that he didn't want to do that. So he just continued to kiss the smaller man, drinking in his essence as if it were nectar from the sweetest flower.

Zexion was the first to pull away from the kiss, leaning his forehead up against the blonds, panting to regain his breath. The kiss had left him lightheaded and oxygen depraved, but he didn't mind. It had been totally worth it. And he was far from finished. Though he figured that they could use a little more privacy if this was heading where he thought – and wanted- it to go. As they both sat there attempting to catch their breath, the smaller man allowed himself to weigh the pros and cons of his desire in his mind. Though there was absolutely no contest to which he was favouring. Allowing his eyes to slide closed as he counted to ten in his head in preparation. Zexion could only smirk when he heard the arousal lacing the blond's breaths as well.

"No one ever uses the last shower on the left because the pipes squeal." Hoping that his words didn't sound as shaky as he thought they might have, the slate haired man could only hope that he was reading the signals Demyx was sending him properly.

The blond felt his own aqua green eyes go slightly wide at the words and implications. Obviously he had been reading the signs Zexion had been sending his way all during class correctly. He wasn't going to be pushing the smaller man into something he didn't want or wasn't ready for at least. It only took a moment for Demyx to act. In an instant he was on his feet, Zexion's wrist in his grasp. Hearing a slightly surprised gasp at the movement, the blond momentarily though he had harmed the smaller man, but was relieved when he heard a light chuckle. Zexion resisted only for a moment to gather his small pile of clothing and shower supplies once again, but then allowed himself to be pulled into the last shower stall.

It still amazed him that he was allowing this, but the blue eyed man knew that he both wanted and needed this. Not to mention he was still absolutely entranced by the blond, who was just as eager for this it seemed. Pulling the curtain closed behind him, Zexion found himself in the small shower stall with Demyx. There were two parts to the stall, first the shower, then the small area that was meant for disrobing and keeping towels and belongings. Dropping his bundle to the floor once again, the smaller man was instantly back in the blond's hold, their lips meeting and soon parting ways for tongues to snake out and dance together.

It didn't come as a surprise to Zexion when, instead of feeling those warm hands bury themselves in his hair once more, that he felt long fingers playing with the edge of his towel. Normally the speed of which this would be progressing would have been disturbing to Zexion, but for some reason, it just seemed right. The soft terry cloth of the towel rubbed against the rapidly forming erection beneath it, but he longed to feel more against it. With a gentle thrust forward of his hips, the smaller man silently told the blond exactly what he wanted. And judging but the deep moan that escaped Demyx, he wanted something along the exact same lines.

The taller man gripped tightly onto the soft towel, his heart beating furiously in his chest. He was so nervous. He had never propositioned any one like this before, and certainly never in the shower room of a gym. The fact that Zexion was obviously as for this as he was sent a wave of arousal all through Demyx's body. Pulling away from the kiss for only a second, he did a final scan of Zexion's face, trying to find any sign of unwillingness or discomfort, but the only thing the blond found there was unrestrained lust and arousal, a welcome sight. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Demyx offered the smaller man a seductive smile before running his fingers over the still damp skin of Zexion's waist before dipping under the towel, pushing it down slightly.

Gasping as the cloth was pushed over his hips; the slate haired man placed his hands on Demyx's broad shoulders for support. The whole encounter still seemed somewhat surreal to him, but now that the attraction was proven to be mutual, there was absolutely no way that Zexion would be willing to stop. The material of his towel finally fell to the floor, leaving Zexion slightly chilled despite the heat and steam from the many showers in the room.

Demyx couldn't resist looking down to check out the naked form of the man in front of him, and he wasn't disappointed in what he saw. The slate haired man was pale all over his body, and without the dark workout clothes or the oversized towel, the blond could tell that Zexion was as petit as he seemed to be. But that wasn't what aqua green eyes were drawn to. It was the semi erect penis that was framed by dark curls. At least now he knew that that was the smaller man's natural hair colour. The petit man was absolutely gorgeous and Demyx could feel his own cock continue to harden at the sight.

Feeling no discomfort at the sudden exposure, Zexion allowed his own hands to travel down to the blond's hips, where his own towel was wrapped tightly. Not feeling much like teasing, the slate haired man pushed the taller man's towel to the ground with little warning. A whimper escaped from Demyx at the action, but it only brought forth a smirk to Zexion's lips. He too took a moment to admire the other's body, the sight of a fully hardened penis pressing upwards towards the blond's stomach causing Zexion to gasp as he felt every muscle in his rectum quiver in anticipation. It really had been a long time since he had been sexually active, but more so, Demyx was huge! There was no way he would be turning away from this now.

With a tentative move, the smaller man reached one hand down to wrap shaking fingers around the long shaft, giving it a few short and jerky strokes. The contact made the blond jump a little with a squeak, but he instantly relaxed into the touch. The slate haired man's hands were smooth as they moved up and down along Demyx's length, each pump releasing just a little of the tension in his body. Even if it had been so long since he had been in this sort of situation, it took only a few moments for Zexion to fall back into his comfort Zone.

The blond could only gasp as nimble fingers tightened around him, applying pressure in all the right spots. Obviously the other man knew what he was doing and there was no way that Demyx was about to stop him. When deft digits began to include the swollen head of his penis in their actions, Demyx knew he was lost and needed more than just the simple touch. Leaning up against the shower stall, Demyx reached into it and turned on the water, if only for extra noise to cover up any sounds that they were bound to make. As Zexion had said, the pipes made loud noises as the water rushed through them. Perfect. When he could feel the steam condensing around them, the taller man reached one hand down at the same time as he leaned in, engaging the cobalt eyed man in another kiss that scorched through both their bodies. As he felt Zexion melt into the kiss, the blond allowed his own fingers to wrap around the other's hardening length, swallowing the moan that the contact caused.

It was all that Zexion could do to continue stroking the thick erection with his own being fondled in just the way. Maybe it was because it had been so long since any hand other than his own had touched him in such a way, but Demyx's hand was causing a stirring sensation deep in Zexion's body that he couldn't ignore. It took only a few strong pumps before the slate haired man was in a state of full arousal, his coherent thought leaving him rapidly as the blood began to flow southwards.

Breaking a kiss that left them both panting, they continued to pleasure the other with their hands, foreheads pressing firmly together.

"Zexion…"Demyx whispered, a husky lust easily heard in his words. The slate haired man just continued to stroke the hard length, the only sign of acknowledgement the blond received was the cobalt eyes staring deep into his own. "How far?" he was unable to get anything else out as thin fingers began to stroke the underside of his erection, travelling down to lightly rub his balls. Something inside Demyx tightening at the feather soft touch. He was in trouble if such minimal contact was sending such intense sensations through him.

Trying to break his mind out of his pleasure induced stupor, Zexion could barely focus on the blond's words long enough to be able to listen to them. When he caught the meaning loud and clear, the smaller man searched the bright aqua irises for proof that Demyx's own lust and willingness for this was as serious as his own. There was nothing there that indicated that the taller man did not want this, or only wanted to go so far with it. It looked as if he wanted this almost as much as Zexion did. And the blue eyed man wasn't about to quit now. He was becoming more and more desperate by the moment, though he was able to remain in control enough to not let that show through.

"Please," Zexion whispered, "Please. I need it. I need to feel it. Please," he continued, moving his fingers back up to hook around the thick shaft, pumping it harshly with each word that fell from parted lips.

Demyx just grinned at the confirmation that he needed before he could continue. "How do you feel about a shower right now?" the words sent the smaller man's brain into overload as he began to forcefully thrust into the constricting tunnel his partner's hand had created around his member.

Not expecting much more of a response than that, the blond quickly released Zexion from his hold, stepping back a single pace so that no contact remained between them. A mournful whimper filled the small stall as the slate haired man attempted to step forward and back into the warm touch, but Demyx was too quick for him and moved out of the way. "Let's continue this in the shower," he smiled. He had to contain his laugh at the obvious eagerness that the smaller man tried to high. It was all for nothing though as Zexion climbed in under the heated spray, holding out a hand, a clear sign that he wanted company.

Offering the smaller man a smile first, Demyx turned to their discarded piles, grabbing his previously unnoticed shower bag, opening it to retrieve two items. As he did so, he saw Zexion adjusting the water temperature out of the corner of his eye. For some reason, that sight filled his body with a lustful warmth, and added a sense of urgency to his movements. Before joining the petit man under the warm spray, Demyx pulled a single condom out of his bag, and before becoming too wet to use it, he ripped the package open, rolling the latex sheath over his aching arousal under the watchful gaze of Zexion. With a bottle of shower gel in his hand, Demyx turned once again to the smaller man, shivering at the sight of the pale body leaning up against the back wall of the stall, lips parted slightly as one hand lazily continued to stroke his hardened shaft.

The sight was one that Demyx would remember for the rest of his life. After all, it wasn't every day that you saw such a gorgeous man pleasuring himself like this in front of you. Giving a hum of appreciation, the blond walked slowly into the shower with the smaller man. At his entrance, Zexion paused his hand, looking up at the blond with a pleading look. He not only wanted this, but he was to the point now that he needed it. He was beyond caring what Demyx might think of him, that he was easy, or a slut or whore. All the slate haired man knew was that he was too far gone and needed someone else to push him to completion. Maybe after all of this, he would be able to explain to Demyx why he was so desperate. It just had been so long.

"Please," he repeated gently, turning around and pressing his chest against the stall wall, presenting his back to the blond. Slowly, Zexion looked back at the other man over his shoulder, the heat of the water adding to the already crimson flush of his cheeks. Desperation seared through him relentlessly and he had a hard time resisting the desire to reach his own hand down behind him. But after several long moments, the slate haired man noticed that Demyx was making no movement towards him. A slight wave of panic ran through Zexion, the thought that he had scared Demyx off by wanting to move too far too fast.

Before he had a chance to do or say anything, the taller man suddenly was pressed against his back, his hips thrusting gently against the slate haired man's, allowing his covered cock to rub up and down Zexion's crack. Both men let out a deep moan at the contact and chill passed through their bodies. "You sure that this is what you want?" Demyx's voice had taken on a husky tone and it was a sound that went right to the other man's core.

"Oh god, yes, please!" Zexion gasped, needing to feel even more contact between them. He knew that he needed to feel the other man buried deep inside of him, and he needed it to be quick. Not thinking about any possible consequences to his actions, the smaller man began to roll his hips back towards Demyx's, loving the feel of the long cock rubbing between his ass cheeks, ghosting over the ultimate destination of his puckered entrance.

Demyx could easily sense the desperation in Zexion's movements and decided that he was just as desperate and there was no use holding back. With one hand gripping the shorter man's hips tightly enough to turn the skin bright red, he reached his other hand over to grab the open bottle of body soap that he had just put there. With a skill that nearly everyone would be jealous of, the blond was able to pour a generous amount of the thick blue gel onto his open palm, all using only one hand. Allowing the bottle to drop to the floor, Demyx moved his hand down and smeared the lightly scented gel over the slate haired man's crack. Each time his fingers brushed over the pucker of skin, |Zexion let out an almost animalistic moan, causing the blond to grin. He had never expected the quite man to be quite so vocal during sex.

Two fingers roughly stroked the hole, spreading the body wash around. Hearing another pleading cry from the smaller man, Demyx counted to three before pressing two fingers into the tight channel, the sudden intrusion drawing another round of cries from Zexion. The blond could barely believe just how tight the other man was, the squeezing around just the two digits enough to make him shudder with anticipation. "Let me know if I start to hurt you," whispered Demyx as he attempted to keep his fingers still in order to give the slate haired man a chance to adjust to the penetration.

The last thing that he expected was for Zexion to thrust his hips backwards, taking both fingers fully into his rectum in a single move. But that was exactly what he did. At the action though, no other noise other than a sharp intake of breath was heard from the cobalt eyed man. Demyx could hardly believe how eager Zexion was for all of this. Not that he was complaining. When he heard the other man's breathing return to a state of near normal after a few moments, a grunt was heard from the smaller man, which Demyx took as a sign of readiness. With an almost exaggerated care, he began to slide his fingers out of the constricting heat ever so slightly, thrusting them back in with vigour.

Zexion was finding it very difficult to contain everything he was feeling at the moment. His desperation was hitting a fever pitch, the steady stream of heated water not helping his situation at all. It was a completely different and new feeling for him to be under the shower flow for this, but it was something that Zexion would definitely want to do again. The warmth was helping to keep his body relaxed and eased his muscles that were no longer used to this. When he felt Demyx pull the fingers out once more, the smaller man quickly clamped his muscles down on the digits in order to keep them inside of him. That action only drew a light chuckle from the blond who continued to pull his fingers out, creating a friction that was unlike before.

A loud cry escaped from Zexion, and as the taller man forced his fingers back into the constricting channel, he began to spread them further apart, in turn allowing the body wash to be spread all over the slate haired man's hole and inside, keeping his fingers moving in a rapid scissoring motion. His patience was growing thin and desperation was beginning to creep into his veins as well. How on earth had it come it this? He had never expected it and was pleasantly surprised that it was happening. Demyx had never felt this kind if lust for anyone ever before. He wanted the slate haired man in more ways than he could describe. As his fingers continued to slide in and out of the smaller man, the blond knew that it wouldn't be long now.

With a long moan coming from deep within, Zexion then made the hardest move he had to make in his entire life. Moving one hand down from where it had been braced against the wall, he reached down behind him and grabbed the blond man's wrist, stilling it with the two fingers still buried deep inside him up to the knuckle. Looking back at the blond over his shoulder, the smaller man met Demyx's eyes. With a pleading look through wet hair, his whispered, "That's enough. Please, just do it."

Swallowing hard, the taller man nodded, pulling his fingers slowly out of the stretched hole. The muscles of Zexion's rectum gripped at the digits, not wanting to lose the intrusion. It all just fuelled Demyx into needing this even more. Rinsing his fingers off in the warm water that continued to pour over them, the blond then bent down to retrieve the lost bottle of body wash, pouring more of the fragrant gel into his open palm. The entire time, aqua eyes were transfixed on the pale man who was leaning with his chest against the shower stall. The smaller man was panting heavily as large droplets of water slid down his back, giving the skin a shine that was mixed with sweat. Hearing a whimper that told him that he was taking too long, Demyx quickly gripped his own latex covered cock, applying the make shift lubricant liberally.

Zexion could feel his anal muscles pulsing in time with rapidly beating heart. The anticipation was killing him. This encounter was nothing like anything he had ever done before, and it was so unlike him. But the emotions that Demyx was able to draw out of him were something that he had never experienced before and the slate haired man wanted to be able to feel them over and over again. When he felt warm hands grip tightly at his hips, Zexion took in a sharp breath, completely aware of everything going on around him. With the feel of the blond's arousal pressing against his crack, the slate haired man instinctively rolled his hips backwards, expressing his true desire.

"Ready?" the husky voice of Demyx whispered in his ear sending waves down Zexion's spine.

"Oh god yes!" moaned Zexion, pressing harder against the wall with his chest in order to push his ass closer to the blond. As soon as he felt one hand slip off his hip, he knew that it was indeed about to happen. The head of Demyx's cock was brushing against his stretched hole, causing it to quiver. "Please." As the panted word fell from the smaller man, Demyx began to push in, using his hand to guide his length in. a soft cry rang out as the swollen head entered the tight channel, moving passed the constricting muscles with very little resistance.

Neither man made a sound as the blond continued to push into the smaller body until he was fully sheathed in the overwhelming heat. As soon as he felt his balls cradled up against the round globes of Zexion's ass, Demyx let out a breathy chuckle. The sensations were almost too much for him to handle. A burning erupted in the pit of his stomach and it was all he could do to stave off the ultimate explosion that was inevitably going to happen. He was able to contain himself as he heard the pale man panting to regain control of his body. The muscles were clamped tightly around Demyx's length, making waiting even harder. He had never been squeezed this much in all his life and he knew that no matter what happened, he wouldn't be able to last long now.

The slate haired man continued to gasp heavily as he attempted to get used to the sensation of being so full once again. There was definitely a sharp pain blossoming up his spine, but it was a welcome sensation. It reminded Zexion that this really was happening. It didn't take him long to adjust and reacquaint himself with the feeling of being filled, and after only a moment, the smaller man knew he needed to feel even more. Feeling the heated puffs of air hitting the wet skin of his neck, Zexion knew that Demyx was waiting for him and he'd need to entice the blond into moving. Taking in a deep yet shaky breath, the slate haired man began to roll hips forward ever so slightly, just enough for the erection to slip out of his passage just a little.

Gasping at the friction along his length, Demyx gripped both hands onto the smaller man's hips, holding them tightly. As soon as he felt Zexion pull his shaft about halfway out, he forced himself back into the tight hole. The slate haired man finally cried out at the action and that was all it took for the taller man to let lose. He used the hold he had on the pale man as a support as he began to pump in and out of Zexion, loving the way that his inner walls seemed to clench and clutch in time with his thrusts, squeezing him tighter than ever as he slid in and out.

They set a fairly rapid pace together as Zexion braced himself against the wall. His chest slammed against the shower wall with each thrust that the blond man made into him, his hips rolling backward in time with him to meet Demyx with each thrust. No actual words were said by either of them as they moved together, only moans, cries and gasps, punctuated by the occasional grunt from the blond whenever he was met with extra resistance as Zexion clenched down on him.

As Demyx continued to pound into the smaller man, he felt like something was missing. He was pressed against the pale man's back, the water still cascading warmly over them, pounding into a tightness that he had never experienced before. The slate haired man was writing in pleasure, but still the taller man knew that he had to something more. As he watched Zexion's shoulders moving along with their movements, it hit him. "Zexion!" he gasped loudly, "Can you…bend…bend over for me?" he grunted between thrusts.

The slate haired man was slightly surprised at the request, but complied, bending over a little, pushing his butt out further for Demyx. It did allow the blond to thrust deeper into the smaller body, but it still wasn't exactly what he was looking for. Zexion however was enjoying this new deepness and the way that the taller man felt inside him. He had never taken anything this big into his body before and especially not with so little preparation. The sensation of being stretched to his limits was totally worth any pain he was feeling.

"No. Further," the blond said, his airy words barely audible over the sound of the running water, squealing pipes, and the sound of skin slapping against skin as he began to move relentlessly in and out of Zexion body. "No. Like in downward dog."

At the name of his least favourite yoga pose, Zexion tensed a little, but only for a second. The thought of being ravaged while in such a position held an odd appeal to him. Slowing the thrusts to a temporary pause, Demyx seemed to know that Zexion would already have agreed to it. With his cock still buried deep inside the tight channel, the blond moved one hand to the small of the shorter man's back, helping him bed down to the position. The last thing Demyx wanted was to hurt the smaller man, or have him hurt himself. Knowing that Zexion probably wouldn't be able to hold the pose long, the blond began to pound into him once again, loving the ease this new angle provided for him.

As soon as he felt the taller man begin to move once more inside him, Zexion thought he'd lose it right then and there. He had no idea how easy it was going to be for Demyx to hit his prostate dead on with every single thrust. But that's what happened. Each time that the blond pushed into him, the blunt head of his cock made a direct hit the sweet spot deep inside Zexion's body. It sent unmatched pleasure shooting through the smaller man's body. Each time it caused an airy gasp to fall from the slate haired man and reflexively, every muscle in his rectum clenched down on the intrusion, squeezing the taller man even tighter.

Watching the incredible sight of Zexion bent over in a perfect downward dog pose with his hands, head and shoulders all extended out of the actual shower was the last bit needed for Demyx. It fuelled his movements to piston in and out of the heated hole even faster to achieve the elusive bliss that had been tempting him all morning. All at once, he hit his limits as a warm flood of pleasure burned through his body, sending the blond into uncontrollable convulsions. With jerky movements, he continued to slam into the bent body, amazed at the absolute tightness that was closing in around his length.

"Zexion!" Demyx cried out hoarsely as the orgasm continued to flow through his body, his cock sending spurt after spurt of thick white cum into the latex condom. He continued to ride the unrestrainable waves out as the shutters racked his every nerve, forcing him deeper and deeper into the petit man's anus.

At the sound of his name, the smaller man instantly could feel the extra heat that appeared in his ass, surprising him that the blond came so soon. As the unrelenting assault on his prostate continued, the slate haired man knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. His arms and shoulders were beginning to ache with strain due to several different reasons. Demyx's rough thrusts caused him to push harder onto his hands, and the fact that he was holding such a difficult position for such an extended period of time began to take their toll on him. When he felt the taller man go slack up against him, Zexion was taken by surprise once more as he felt a single hand snake around his body, wrapping long fingers around his own stiff member. As Demyx continued to thrust into the pale man along with the final few waves of his orgasm, he began to roughly stroke the slate haired man's cock in time with them.

Each jerk of his shaft sent a heat through the smaller man's veins, everything congregating in the core of his body. The multitude of sensations that were attacking his senses threatened to overwhelm him all at once, and it was all that Zexion could do to hold them off for just a few more pumps. The skilled fingers found every weak spot on his shaft, stroking them caressing them until they sent tremors through the cobalt eyed man's body as he finally relinquished his control. He felt himself releasing into the warm and wet hand, finishing this with a loud cry of the blond's name.

His entire body was overcome with spasms as the pleasure exploded through him. A strangled moan left the pale man as he finally collapsed as his legs and shoulders gave out. It was only thanks to Demyx's quick reflexes that he didn't end up falling flat on his face. The blond man pulled Zexion back up against his chest just in time as long ribbons of semen shot out, dripping down the taller man's fingers, the hot water streaming down on them and washing it all away as soon as it appeared. As he continued to gasp for air, the pale man found himself encircled by the long arms, pressing him against a heaving chest. As he continued to shiver with the intensity of his orgasm, a sudden thought hit Zexion. This was exactly what he had been looking for.

"Zexy, that was incredible," Demyx whispered with a touch of laughter in his voice as he slid down the wall, still holding the smaller man close. They continued to sit there under the heated spray of water for quite a long time, just basking in their shared afterglow. Zexion nodded as he leaned his head back to rest on the blond's shoulder, ignoring the nickname that he normally despised. When Demyx was the one to say it, he didn't seem to mind it. Though that could be attributed to the recent orgasm.

"Do you teach other yoga classes?" the unexpected question was barely heard by the taller man over the running water and still squealing pipes.

Cocking one eyebrow, the blond looked down at the smaller man, wondering what had caused Zexion to bring this up now. "Yeah, I do Tuesday, Thursday and Friday evenings over at the Twilight gym. Why?"

Zexion let out a single chuckle as his lips turned upwards in a half smirk. "Consider yourself with a new student. I hate the morning classes anyway. I'm just not a morning person."

The blond man just let out a light laugh of his own. "Who said I'm willing to take on new students?" his words were punctuated by a violent thrust of his hips that caused the smaller man to gasp loudly when he felt that Demyx was still hard as a rock. "Besides, I think that you're going to need a little more private instruction."

Zexion couldn't repress the shudder of anticipation that travelled his body. Was Demyx really suggesting what he thought he was? "What…?"

"I want to get to know you, Zexy," he whispered, burying his nose in the damp slate strands. "Naminé has been telling me all about you for months. I was so eager to meet you today. I knew you'd be here and Nams told me that I'd like you from the moment I met you and would be totally attracted to you. Obviously she has good taste and knows me well. She was complete right."

"I-I-I don't know what to say…" the words left the pale man speechless as he tried to take in what Demyx had just said.

Still speaking into wet hair, the blond just smiled against Zexion's skin. "You don't have to say much. Just say that you'll give me a chance."

With a true smile on his lips, Zexion turned to face his new lover. "I think I can do more than just give you a chance. But only on one condition."

"What's that?" Demyx said, placing a soft kiss on the tip of the slate haired man's nose.

"You give me those private yoga lessons you mentioned. Though, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to do downward dog again without think about this." His last words were said with an intense blush which drew a laugh from the blond instructor.

"Wait until you see what other poses we can use for this. Not to mention I can explain all about Kundalini," Demyx grinned as he slowly began to thrust into the tight hole once more.

"What's Kundalini?" Zexion questioned, his curiosity peaked as he began to gasp at the renewed thrusting, feeling just as ready as the blond for the next round.

"Oh, I think I'll save that for one of the private lessons."

* * *

><p>I kinda want to go do a bunch of yoga now, lol. I really didn't mean to make it as long as it turned out, lol. The slightly retarded and confused sexually charged plot bunnies that live in my head decided to go at it for too long resulting in tons of plot and even more sex XD I hope everyone liked this story, as it did give me a little bit of frustration, lol. Not in writing it, but because I had it all typed up a couple of days ago, only to come open it up this morning to find that my computer had deleted the middle nine thousand words. Yeah, to say I was less than impressed is an understatement. That's why this story is a little later than I thought it was going to be as well as not properly edited. I sent it to my beta and hopefully she doesn't find too much else wrong with it. I just wanted to get it posted before my computer decides to nom it again. I will be editing it tomorrow and fixing any little mistakes that I missed when I read it over at 3 am. Hopefully it is readable.<p>

Thanks again to everyone for their awesome support for everything and I look forward to hearing what everyone thinks of this story too. Until next time!


End file.
